Those Rainy Days
by ojou-chan
Summary: Sebuah kisah sederhana tentang hujan, air mata, dan harapan di balik awan.  for BVF september


**Those Rainy Days**

"_Even heroes have the right to bleed…"_

.

.

Summary : Sebuah kisah sederhana tentang hujan, air mata, dan harapan di balik awan.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo © Tite Kubo, Superman © Five For Fighting.

Warning : Typo(s), maunya sih in chara, tapi kalo jatohnya OOC juga silahkan timpuk saya pake dolar (^_^)V, don't like don't read

A fic for September Edition of Bleach Vivariation Festival.

* * *

><p>"TIDAAAAAAAAAK…!"<p>

Satu kata bergema di udara, menriakkan rasa sarat luka dan kecewa. Kau jatuh terduduk, dengan kepala terkulai diantara kedua pangkal lenganmu. Titik-titik air pun berjatuhan dari langit, atau dari pelupuk matamu?

Hari itu hujan. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Seperti hari-hari dua tahun lalu. Ketika hari peringatan kematian ibumu, atau ketika mereka membawa Rukia kembali ke Soul Society untuk dieksekusi.

Dan suatu perasaan nostalgis perlahan menghampirimu...

Selalu saja hujan. Selalu hujan yang mengantar tetesan air mata dan rembesan rasa sakitmu. Atau kau terlalu takut menangis sendirian, hingga meminta langit menemani kesedihanmu? Atau itu hanya langit? Langit yang ikut menangisi ketidakberdayaanmu? Menangisi etidakmampuanmu untuk melindungi?

* * *

><p>Delapan tahun yang lalu juga cuaca seperti ini, ketika kau membuka mata dan menemukan mayat ibumu tergeletak di atas tubuhmu. Memelukmu seolah memberikan perlindungan terakhirnya. Gerimis turun saat itu, membuat darah ibumu mengalir diantara bebatuan. Kau yang saat itu berusia sembilan tahun hanya bisa duduk terdiam, bingung dan terguncang. Satu-satunya yang kau harapkan saat itu adalah, ibumu akan baik-baik saja. Tetapi nyatanya tidak. Ia tewas. Di hari berhujan itu, ia telah pergi untuk selamanya.<p>

Dirimu yang kecil dan rapuh, telah kehilangan pusat alam tata suryamu, juga merenggut pusat alam semesta keluarga Kurosaki. Dalam kubangan air mata, kau membuat penyangkalan, bahwa ibumu masih hidup dan hanya tersembunyi di balik batuan yang telah mengeringkan darahnya. Kau mulai mencari di setiap sudut, berkeliaran di tepi aliran sungai berusaha untuk membangun harapan baru meski jauh di dalam hati, dirimu terkoyak.

Namun ketika rasa sakit itu menjerit dan menyadarkanmu dari ilusi, membuatmu berhenti mencari dan menghancurkan harapan yang telah kau susun begitu tinggi. Kau mulai menagis lagi, memaksa mencari walau tahu tak akan menemukan ibumu di sana. Lalu ketika kau tidak bisa lagi menyusun keping-keping harapan yang telah berserakan, kau mulai membangun benteng untuk melindungi dunia kecilmu dari segala rasa sakit. Kau tidak lagi mau 'terbuka', tapi 'tertutup', ada jurang dalam yang memisahkanmu dari rasa sakit karena kehilangan dan mencintai, yang sekaligus membangun jarak antara hatimu dan hati-hati lain di luar dunia kecilmu. Dan sejak saat itu, kau tidak pernah sama lagi.

* * *

><p>Enam tahun kemudian, pada tanggal 17 Juni yang sama dengan hari naas itu. Kau menumpahkan rasa bersalah atas kematian ibumu pada hollow yang membunuhnya. Itu adalah pertarunganmu yang pertama. Maksudku, untuk pertama kalinya kau bertarung untuk dirimu sendiri, bukan untuk orang lain, atau orang-orang yang bahkan tidak kau kenal. Kau bertarung dengan segenap hati dan emosi, dan luka yang kau simpan begitu lama.<p>

Betapa amarah dan kebencian bisa menjadi motivator handal, membuatmu bersaha mencapai tujuan tanpa menghiraukan segala rasa sakit yang diterima tubuhmu. Membuatmu mengayunkan pedang dengan ganas, tanpa ritme, tanpa strategi. Tanpa kau sadari, caramu menyerang yang nekat dan serampangan, melukiskan keinginan yang jauh terpendam dalam dirimu. Kau ingin hollow itu mati, tapi lebih dari itu... Kau ingin ia merasakan sakit seperti apa yang telah mengoyak hatimu, maka kau menebas apapun yang ada dalam jangkauan zanpakutou raksasamu. Putus asa tapi tetap tidak menyerah pada keinginanmu membalas dendam.

Dan kau mengalahkannya dengan lubang besar di perut yang membuat darahmu tak berhenti mengalir. Meski hollow jelek itu tidak mati, tapi kau terluka begitu parah hingga tak bisa bertarung lagi. Kau hanya bisa berdiri pada tumpuan pedang, dan rasa sakit itu mulai menguar. Pada titik tertentu, kau bisa merasakan dirimu yang terluka. Bukan hanya secara fisik, tapi juga secara emosional.

Satu per satu titik-titik air jatuh ke tanah, berderap bagai menabuh irama yang senyap -kosong dan hampa. Anyir darah dan hati yang penuh duka. Satu trauma yang jauh terkubur menyeruak ke permukaan. Dan ketika tubuh dan hatimu yang telah ringkih tidak sanggup lagi menopang beban itu, kau jatuh ke tangan gadis yang telah memberimu kekuatan.

Amarah menciptakan benci, dan menutup hati. Rasa bersalah menciptakan ketakutan dan menutup diri. Sampai akhirnya kau mencoba terbuka, membiarkan orang lain melihat sisi tergelapmu. Sehingga mereka bisa membantumu berjalan selangkah keluar dari bayang-bayang awan mendung. Saat itu, kau berjanji -di depan batu-batu nisan, bulir air di rerumputan dan seorang dewa kematian yang diam-diam mengintip dari atas tebing-, dengan keyakinan bahwa kau akan menebus kematian ibu yang mengorbankan nyawa untuk kehidupanmu, dengan melindungi orang-orang yang kau sayangi.

Menjaga mereka yang berharga bagimu.

Namun hujan belum berhenti kala itu. Karena hujan turun lagi di bulan Juli. Membasuh tekadmu yang jatuh berserakan diantara noda darah, menghujam hatimu dengan satu kenyataan : Kau telah gagal lagi untuk melindungi seseorang yang penting dalam hidupmu.

* * *

><p>Kau telah belajar bagaimana melindungi dan bertambah kuat setiap harinya. Kau tidak terkalahkan, atau setidaknya selama ini belum pernah kalah, mungkin begitulah pikirmu. Jadi dengan naifnya kau melompat, ketika dua shinigami asing hendak membawa Rukia ke Soul Society. Kau sangat percaya diri kala itu. Kau akan melidungi Rukia. Itulah keyakinan yang kau pegang ketika mencoba menghentikan usaha kedua shinigami itu untuk membawa gadis itu pergi.<p>

Menghadapi shinigami berambut merah –Renji, tidak sedikit pun menurunkan rasa percaya dirimu. Kau bisa mengukur kekuatannya, dan kau yakin bisa mengatasinya. Hingga ketika Byakuya maju dan membuatmu tersungkur dalam satu serangan. Rasa percaya diri itu serasa menguap. Dalam sejarah karir _shinigami daiko_-mu, belum pernah kau berhadapan dengan dewa kematian layaknya lelaki ini.

Perih mulai terasa karena darah yang mengalir keluar dari sobekan di permukaan kulitmu, membuatmu nyaris kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya. Samar diantara rasa sakit dan shock yang berusaha kau tahan, sayup terdengar suara Rukia yang penuh kekhawatiran. Pikiran dan hatimu berkecamuk, berusaha memungut tiap kepingan tekad yang sempat terpecah dan menyatukannya agar kembali utuh dalam satu misi. Kau harus bisa melindungi Rukia, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

Tersengal, berusaha bernafas dan menghirup lebih banyak oksigen untuk membuat paru-parumu tetap bekerja, menjagamu tetap hidup dan berjuang. Satu kalimat keluar perlahan dari bibirmu seraya tersenyum sinis, mencoba membuat para shinigami itu manyadari kalau kau masih hidup, juga untuk meyakinkan dirimu kalau kau tidak akan terbunuh semudah ini. Namun ketika kau meraih ujung kimono Byakuya Kuchiki, kau merasakan ketidaksukaan dalam matanya menusuk tepat di puncak kepalamu. Tapi bukan Ichigo namanya kalau akan segampang itu menyerah hanya pada intimidasi. Kau membangkang, melontarkan kalimat dan seringai menantang, yang membuat lawanmu semakin intens memancarkan aura membunuh. Kau tetap tidak peduli. Namun, masih ada satu orang yang peduli.

Ketika Rukia menendang cengkramanmu hingga terlepas dari pakaian kakaknya, dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang begitu menusuk hatinya, kau masih juga belum paham. Masih bersikeras dan mempertahankan egomu sebagai pelindung tanpa tahu apa yang mungkin kau hadapi. Maka gadis itu meneriakimu dengan kasar, tapi dalam sorotan matanya terlihat sesuatu yang berbeda. Matamu hanya bisa menatap sepasang irisnya dengan nanar tanpa bisa berkata, atau pun bergerak. Dan akhirnya kau mengerti akan isyarat itu, bahwa bukan hanya dirimu yang ingin melindungi seseorang. Rukia juga melakukannya.

Kenyataan itu, tidak membbuat dirimu merasa lebih baik. Namun justru menorehkan luka baru pada luka lama yang telah lama berusaha kau sembuhkan. Kau telah gagal lagi melindungi seseorang yang berarti bagimu, dan kini orang itu harus mati karena menyerahkan hidupnya untuk melindungimu. Apa artinya perjuanganmu selama ini? Semua terasa sia-sia. Keputusasaan menggelayuti tiap sudut hatinya, mulai menyanyat tiap inci. Luka-luka di tubuhnya jadi tidak terasa, digantikan oleh rasa sakit yang lain, yang berasal dari dalam hatinya.

Kau hancur.

Dan seolah menggenapi semua itu, langit pun ikut menangis bersamamu. Meredam teriakan dan kegalauan hatimu. Membasuh lukamu dengan dinginnya perasaan bersalah. Membangkitkan kenangan akan kehampaan dan kepedihan yang dalam.

* * *

><p>"TIDAAAAAAAAAK…!"<p>

Satu kata bergema di udara, menriakkan rasa sarat luka dan kecewa. Kau jatuh terduduk, Kau jatuh terduduk, dengan kepala terkulai diantara kedua pangkal lenganmu. Titik-titik air pun berjatuhan dari langit, atau dari pelupuk matamu?

Dan suatu perasaan nostalgis perlahan menghampirimu...

Hujan kembali memelukmu dalam riuh ritmenya, menyembunyikan air mata dalam alirannya yang deras. Membuka luka dan ketakutan yang kau pendam selama ini. Memperlihatkan kelemahan dan keputusasaan yang menyayat.

Kau yang selama ini menyembunyikan kekecewaan dalam topeng 'aku baik-baik saja, ini hidup yang kuharapkan.' sekali lagi membentengi dirimu dengan cangkang yang sama yang kau bangun ketika menemukan kenyataan bahwa ibumu telah pergi dan tak akan kembali. Menutup diri dan beusaha menjaga hati rapuhmu dari dunia, seolah mereka bisa menghancurkannya hanya dengan sekali sentuh saja. Sekali lagi, kau tidak berusaha mempercayakan kepedihanmu pada siapa pun. Jadi kau terluka. Lagi.

Tujuh belas bulan terkapar tidak berdaya. Tidak menemukan satu cara pun untuk memulihkan kekuatanmu yang dulu. Kau merasa lemah karena tidak bisa lagi melindungi orang-orang seperti dulu, kau merasa tidak berguna, dan terasing di duniamu sendiri. Diam-diam kau masih mengingat satu kepingan masa lalu –masa dimana kau masih menjadi seorang pahlawan- dan itu semakin menginginkan kekuatan dan kehidupanmu yang seperti dulu.

Namun ternyata, kau mendapati dirimu hanyalah batu loncatan bagi orang lain untuk bertambah kuat. Mereka hanya memanfaatkanmu dan keinginan hatimu. Mereka tidak tulus mengulurkan tangan padamu. Mereka memperdaya dirimu! Mereka mengambil kekuatanmu! Membuatmu kembali merasa lemah, dan terluka.

Suara tetesan yang meghujam lantai menyadarkanmu bahwa kini kau sendirian. Para fullbringer itu telah mengambil segalanya. Kekuatan, keluarga, dan teman-temanmu. Mengetahui bahwa kau tidak akan bisa merebut semua yang kau sayangi dari tangan mereka, bahwa kini kau hanya sendirian, membuatmu tersakiti.

Tetapi, pada setiap akhir hari berhujan, selalu ada secercah harapan baru yang akan muncul. Sama halnya pada waktu peringatan kematian ibumu yang keenam. Saat kau mau membagi sedikit rasa di hatimu, beban yang membelenggumu akan bertambah ringan. Maka ketika kau akhirnya mempercayakan sisi tergelapmu pada ayahmu dan seorang gadis shinigami, mereka telah membuatmu melangkah keluar dari bayang-bayang. Sehingga kau bisa menggeser cara pandangmu akan kehilangan dan rasa bersalah atas ibumu dalam perspektif berbeda.

Atau dua tahun yang lalu ketika kau pikir telah gagal melindungi Rukia dan akan kehilangan seseorang yang berarti bagimu untuk selamanya, si Geta-boshi Urahara membukakan gerbang kesempatan kedua bagimu. Membuatmu mampu menanggung beban latihan yang tidak manusiawi dan berusaha menjadi kuat sekali lagi, serta mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk kembali melindungi. Ketika itu kau merasa, hujan di hatimu telah berhenti.

Kini pun, diantara gerimis yang menghujam kemarahanmu, dua pasang mata menangkap pandanganmu dalam sorot penuh arti. Dalam keyakinan yang menipis, kau pikir hanya ada Urahara dan ayahmu yang menikam –memupus kepercayaanmu akan harapan. Nyatanya, ada sepasang iris lagi yang luput dari pandanganmu. Violet yang telah lama tak terjangkau indera pengelihatanmu, ialah yang telah menghunus pedang yang menembus dadamu.

Sekali lagi saat hujan hendak berakhir, sesosok harapan yang dulu hilang muncul kembali. Membuatmu merasakan aliran kekuatan dan keteguhan hati yang sama. Membuatmu mampu berdiri dengan ketegaran dan hasrat yang sama. Melindungi mereka yang berharga dalam hidupmu.

Tahukah kau? Ketika kau menunggu hujan berakhir dengan depresi atau pun kecemasan, itu tidak akan membuat hujan berhenti lebih cepat. Akan ada masanya. Masa dimana hujan itu berhenti dan awan kelabu menghilang dari langit. Kau hanya harus percaya, dan mempercayakan rasa yang tidak bisa kau tanggung sendiri, pada seseorang...

"_Wish that i could cry, fall upon my knees._

_It may sound absurd, but don't be naïve,_

_Even heroes have the right to bleed._

_I may be disturbed, but wont u concede?_

_Even heroes have the right to dream."_

_._

_._

**The End**

* * *

><p>Terimakasih untuk teman2 yang selalu menyemangati saya untuk cepet2 keluar dari zona hiatus. Saya masih berusaha memerangi WB! Doain ya! ^^<p>

Dan untuk multichap2 saya, itu gak discontinued kok, tolong kasih saya waktu untuk menyelesaikannya ya.. thanks for all of you..


End file.
